


My neighbors’ hot wife (STES #1)

by MrIronStorm



Series: STES [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cameras, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mind Control, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: This is the first story in series of STES, suggestion-based mind control. This story establishes the starting point of the series and introduces the protagonist.In this story he helps he's neighbors when family is about to hit a crisis over cheating. This is achieved by fucking the super hot wife.Story progresses pretty slow. It has following tags if you want a shortcut into action #blowjob, #camera, #pussyeating & #sex.
Series: STES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112048
Kudos: 8





	My neighbors’ hot wife (STES #1)

**BACKGROUND: Who am I and how I got here**

**Authors note:** this story progresses pretty slow. It has following tags if you want a shortcut into action #blowjob, #camera, #pussyeating & #sex.

I’m quite average guy in my early 30’s, not especially handsome but I’ve been quite successful in all areas of my life as I’m quite smooth with words. Combine that with my fast thinking con-artist type of creativity and we are set. Already in school I notices that I was quite in touch with thought patterns of others and what they desire. I was far from being the most handsome guy in my class but still I was quite popular with the girls. 

I’ve always liked sporty girls. Not those body builders or bikini fitness but those Zumba and aerobics girls with small firm tits and ass to kill for. During the teen years life was quite nice since there was plenty of those teen girls who are like that. You could easily find ones that were not too stuck-up-bitches. In late twenties life got harder as those nice-looking girls with pleasant personality seem to disappear from market. Apparently, they found their love-of-lives, settled down and didn’t fool around. I on the other hand run more and more to the fact that girls of my taste seemed to know their value. And that value to be much higher than I was providing. With my smooth talking picking up girls from bar was still doable and I also had few regulars in the circulation. But I’ve always been interested to sample around and somehow, I managed to pick up the girls you really didn’t want to listen for a dinner date. Definitely not next morning or meet ever again. You know the type.

So, when I was done with my studies, I decided to quit sampling market for some time and focus on making my life comfortable. I had been funding my studies with online Poker and I decided to try that for living as working nine-to-five didn’t seem appealing. I rented an old farm house that had ended up being in the middle of suburb. It was at end of a road and had park with forest and running trails as a neighbor on all sides. I was a real pearl in quite busy suburb with nice yard and plenty of space. Only downside was that it was in quite crappy shape. There was no running water and you needed to use out-house. Somehow, I still fell in love with the place.

There I could focus on my game within peace and totally anonymously. It turned out that my people reading and manipulation skills worked even with toughest pros online. During the Poker boom I made quite a fortune and decided to buy the house. I had it renovate to modern standards. There were plenty of tournaments which provided opportunities to travel for free. I took advantage of those and while I traveled, I had the house done.

While playing with real people I noticed that I also had talent to get people to play according to my wishes. And to be the fun, nice and likable guy in the table at the same time. Even today I have friends who have lost me six figures worth in Dollars. This was really interesting and as my game was already quite solid, I decided to study the subject further. I stared to study hypnosis. It turned out to be possible to “hypnotize people” but you could only convince people to do things they would do anyway. That would potentially be good for therapy but definitely not for Poker.

But I was convinced that there must be more. I dove to all discussion groups I could find, red shitloads of books and even went to conventions of both clinical and stage hypnosis. Then I stumbled into Secondary Transitory Enhanced Suggestion. No point to Google: STES is the name I gave to the technique. It required to have physical contact with the recipient, so Poker was not good application for it. But after some trials I learned an interesting point: you could induce quite strong blocks. There were of course down sides as well. I found out that it worked best with people who knew you. Or with younger people. Both I learned by happenstance.

**THE STORY**

House closest to be my neighbor was owned by family of four. Simon works for the city and had been very helpful when I renovated my house. When I modernized the house and yard it improved the neighborhood quite a bit. Value of all properties went up. Lady of the house Sarah has a great sense of humor and is fun to be around. She is also one of those teachers that would give boys hard time to focus in high-school. Luckily she is teaching young kids who didn’t care that she was hot as hell with perfect body. To make some extra cash she instructs Zumba & all other stuff women do to stay in shape. I wish had met her in my college years. She would have been the perfect girl for me. They also had two lovely girls Sally and Susan who earned some pocket money by taking care of my yard. I’m really was not into that.

I usually didn’t play in any tournaments close to where I live as I wanted to keep my profession not attracting too much attention. If someone asked, I told I worked as online broker which was kind of true as I did some FX trading as hobby.

One day I happened to spot a tournament where few of my friends were playing and as I kind of felt bad for one of them who had a really bad losing streak ongoing. I decided to participate, to try to help him out and have some fun with friends.

On the Friday night dinner break of the tournament I happened to spot a guy looking like Simon. He was having dinner with a very young lady who definitely did not look at all like Sarah. As they left the restaurant, I felt strong urge to check the situation. Guy looked so much like Simon. And he was supposed to be in conference in very different city. I noticed them taking elevator upstairs and couldn’t believe my luck: they were staying in the same hotel. Through the class ceiling of the restaurant I saw them kissing in the elevator. I observed the elevator stopping in seventh floor. I know that the hotel staff will not share any details of other guests without some tricks. So, I waited the desk to be empty before approaching. Using STES discreetly I convinced the receptionist that my friend was staying in seventh floor and had forgotten his phone to bar. And I had forgotten his room number. It was not a big give in, so she asked his name and confirmed me that Simon was indeed staying in room 712. The bastard was cheating on Sarah.

Rest of the tournament I went in haze when I was thinking of the situation and at the same time trying to get my friend finish as high as possible. He got to final table with low stack so I played STES more aggressively than I normal would for Poker and managed to get him quite good stack before finishing fifth myself. After tournament we celebrated and enjoyed good time with among friends. When I finally laid drunk in my bed, I was wondering the situation of Sarah. Did she know?

Next morning when I checked out, I also checked how long Simon was staying. He had three days over the weekend planned with his young mistress. I had still two days to act at home. I rushed home while planning my moves. My intention was to meet Sarah after her afternoon Zumba class and to find out if she knew. If she didn’t know my plan was to protect her & kids with blocks against finding out and work from there on. Not much a plan but I really liked the family and wanted to keep it together.

I knew that the kids would probably be with their friends so I could meet Sarah alone. I arrived with the excuse of paying the kids for yard maintenance. As usual she was happy to meet me and gave me a friendly hug at the door before inviting me in. This gave me an opportunity to start playing with STES. To achieve my first goal, I planted a suggestion for her to talk about relationship with Simon and family life. With a bonus block to remember only meeting me to bring money to the kids but not recalling discussion.

Sarah invited me to kitchen and offered me some lemonade. While she was leaning to get bottle from fridge I could just stare and admire how good her ass was looking in those blue yoga pants she was wearing. I really needed to focus on what I was here for!

“So, are you having a busy weekend as usual?”, I asked to get discussion flowing.

“For once no. We’re having girl’s night out tonight. Kids are at their friends and Simon is returning only on SUN evening.”

“Sounds good. You deserve some quality time of your own.”, I said touching her hand strengthening the suggestion.

“I do indeed.”, she replied smiling a bit absent.

I know I had her in deep now.

“Damn it is a hot day”, I said absent mindedly while thinking of the next move.

“It is. I’m feeling quite hot inside here as well.”, she said flipping her hair back.

Shit. I didn’t mean to go to that direction. I needed to go back to the direction of family. But what the hell. I could enjoy the scenery on the way. It seemed that I really had her on my palm.

“Aren’t those yoga pants quite hot? Micro shorts and sports bra would be more comfortable.”

“You got that right. I’ll go and change.”

She returned few minutes later with tiny black micro shorts and sports bra. She looked absolutely amazing.

“Wow. You know Sarah, you could be a fitness model!”

“Yeah. I could.”, she said clinging into my every idea. I really had her hooked good.

“But let’s return to modeling later, OK? I’d like to talk about your family.”

“Sure…”

“How are things with kids?”

“Everything is just great. School goes really nice. Sally’s gymnastics team got qualified to nationals last weekend. And Susan’s cheerleading squad…”, she kept going on about the girls. All seemed to be OK in that department so after while I interrupted her.

“How are things going with Simon?”

“It’s mostly good. He is just travelling more that he used to during past year.”, she said still upbeat and good spirit.

“Mostly? So there are no problems in paradise?”

Her smile vanished. Did she know already.

“You’re a friend and I can trust you, right?”

“I’m your friend. Of course, you can tell me anything…”, I enforced. “Actually you should tell me all the details.”

“Well… Simon is kind of losing interest in me.”, she said shyly looking little hurt.

“What do you mean. Do you think he is cheating on you?”, I decided to take more direct approach.

“No. Nothing like that. We’re just having less sex than usual.”, she was blushing even over relaxation and ease STES was bringing her.

At least the bastard hadn’t gotten caught yet. I needed to enforce that. I took both of her hands to mine.

“You need to remember that Simon is not cheating on you. He would never do that to you and kids. You need to remember that.”

“I remember that.”, she paused as the block settled in. Now I needed to take care Simon and the kids. Then I would have this contained. I was about get up and leave when she surprised me.

“But I need more sex. I’m constantly horny.”

Shit. Simon is so into that little bitch that he is ignoring her totally. And I should not make her to cheat on her husband.

“You should masturbate daily.”

“But I do. Every morning in the shower and after school when I’m still home alone. Is twice a day not enough? But I need to feeling of being touched and cared for. During sex. Masturbation doesn’t help me there.”

Damn. There was only one thing I could do: I had to take one for the team.

“You need to remember that having sex with me is not cheating. And you need to keep that secret. No-one can know and you cannot tell anyone. You need to remember that.”

“I remember that.”, her posture changed as I released her hand and idea of satisfaction with me sank in. 

“You said earlier that I could be a fitness model.”, she said playing with her hair.

“Indeed you could”

“But I’m shy and I don’t want kids in my class to see the pictures.”

“I could take the pictures just for you.”, I said showing my phone. “Do you have time for the first shot before you go with the girls?”

She stood up and tilted her hips sexily. “Where would be good place to do the shoot?”

“Where do you keep your sport cloths?”

“At my walk-in-closet. I have some good outfits.”, she said enthusiastically.

“Let’s go then.”

#camera

She led me to the bedroom. I positioned her started taking pictures from every possible angle. We started standing but quite fast I guiding her to more and more revealing Yoga poses. She looked absolutely lovely in the Cobra. Her ass was so firm that it begged to be played with. And the Downward Facing Dog -pose made me want to rip her shorts and fuck her silly.

“Change of outfit.”, she called getting up.

“I’ve got a great bikini for next set.”, she said vanishing inside the closet.

“I’ve never had opportunity to wear this yet.”, I heard from the closet.

Half a minute later she walked out in micro bikini. Damn. Just strings and small patches on top of nipples and pussy. She spun around. Basically nothing covering her ass. I got even glimpse of the wrinkles around her asshole. 

“How does it look?”

I was shamelessly staring at her almost bare tits which were small and firm. Just as I loved them to be.

“It looks great on you, do the same poses first.”

She started doing the poses with very little covering anything. Quite soon the string going between her legs was splitting her pussy lips open. She did nothing to fix that as she was gone by lust and rush of seduction. As she turned around and did the Downward Facing Dog I decided to push things to the next level. I placed free hand on her bare butt.

“As these are private pictures and our little secret, you really need to do erotic shoot. Don’t you?”

She just looked at me between her legs and nodded.

“And today you want to use me as prop.”

Enthusiastic nodding continues so I put my phone on the nightstand and started undressing. She stood up and looked really eager as I revealed my also finetuned body.

“How about if you call the shots in this shoot?”, I asked as I sat down on the bed.

#blowjob

She didn’t say anything, just pushed me down taking my dick into her mouth. Feeling of her hot throat was so incredible that I closed my eyes and almost came at the spot. She moved her head up and down few times deepthroating me fully and stopped. I opened my eyes and saw her looking up with my dick halfway inside her mouth. I remembered that I was supposed take pictures and fumbled for my phone. Zooming to have perfect shot of her giving blowjob I let the camera to the work. After twenty or so photos she released my dick from her mouth. While jerking it slowly she said

“I want you to come into my mouth so we can take pictures of my mouth full of cum and me swallowing.”

This time I only could nod. But that request was easy to fulfill. After watching my dick disappearing between her lips all the way time after time again, I manage to groan

“I’m coming!”

She pulled me out so that only the head was between her lips and started jerking me with one had pointing towards the camera totally forgotten in my hand with her other hand. Taking pictures while I was coming to her mouth was probably one of the hardest tasks I have ever done. I zoomed in and started taking pictures. As I shot third long wand of cum it became too much for her. She was not going to swallow but trying to keep everything in her mouth. When I just kept coming, she pulled me out and I blasted two more on her pretty face. She looked at me with open mouth dripping cum. Camera was establishing some great memories.

“Time to swallow.”, I instructed her and continued taking pictures while she did and scooped cum off her face with her fingers sucking them clean. God, that was sexy. That was the most intense orgasm I’ve had for years.

I hadn’t yet even seen her naked and I wanted more. I pretended to look the pictures from the camera while simultaneously trying to recover from being totally drained.

“Pictures look bit forced and fake. We need to practice together so we look natural and get common rhythm.”

“We need to practice. You are right.”, she agreed. “How shall we get that done?”

“First let’s put the camera away for today and continue at my place tomorrow.”, she looked disappointed. I realized that I said continuing tomorrow. I clarified “No. No. We’ll still continue today but without camera. I know you want to cum so bad so I’ll do you now.”

“Yeah. I want to cum so bad.”

#pussyeating

I watched her ripping away the string bikini bottom and throwing herself to bed lets spread wide apart. I just wanted to ram my dick into her, but I had to prolong this to ensure that her sexual appetite was also filled. I teased her by slowly working my way up to her inside thigh kissing and fondling them. Damn they were firm! I teased her while she was quickly going crazy. She wanted me to touch her pussy and make her cum.

“Beg for it.”

“I want to cum so bad. Touch my pussy. Eat me. Please, please.”, she sounded almost desperate. Still I only stroked her smoot inside legs and lower stomach without touching her pussy.

“Oh God. Please, PLEASE. Pretty please. Eat me. EAT ME. Please.”, her voice was going up and down in pitch. I knew I couldn’t get her hornier than this, so I decided to stop the torture.

“OK. But I want you to cum screaming loud when I start to eat you. Strongest orgasm ever. And you really need to cum twice in row.”

“YES. ANYTHING. ANYTHING. JUST GIVE IT TO ME NOW!”

I dove down to her beautiful and hairless pussy. As soon as my tongue touched her clit she came hard. Her back arched and she lifted her ass off the bed trying to get more. She was screaming and boy was she loud! I grabbed her hips and yanked her ass back down. She was still arching so hard that I had to hold her down as I continued giving her tongue treatment. I freed my left hand and held her in place with my right forearm and the mass of my body. I rammed two fingers into her pussy. She was still cramping with the orgasm and I could hardly get them in. I started to move my fingers in and out almost violently prolonging her orgasm. Soon she was gasping and wheezing as the orgasm subsided.

I lifted my head and caught her eyes. Slowly I lifted my right arm and displayed two fingers. Momentary look of terror flashed in her eyes as I dove down on her again. Fingers of my left hand kept working inside her. After her orgasm her pussy had relaxed a bit, so I added third finger to the invading party. That did the trick and pushed her over the edge again. I nibbled and sucked her clit while she was screaming her lungs out on the second orgasm. As she basically had no time to recover this seemed to be somewhere between pleasure and torture. Again, I did all I could extend it as long as I could.

When she was done, I slowly withdrew my fingers from her. She was panting on the bed looking satisfied. I laid next to her turning her into spoon. My rock-hard dick found a nice place between her cheeks. I removed the last item of clothing on her and started to I fondle her breasts while gently kissing her neck. I didn’t want to leave any marks. But I had to have her. I had to fuck her. Today.

“You probably need to set started to prepare for going out. What is your routine normally?”

She replied in fast pace.

“Open bottle of wine, set out the clothes, take shower, do hair, make-up, dress, finish the wine, ready, set, go!”

“Wow. You better get started right away then.”

She rushed to get the wine from kitchen downstairs. I watched her naked ass wiggle before she vanished out of view. That was a really one hot piece of meat! While waiting her to return I realized the room reeked of sex so opened a window. Sarah returned shortly with wine bottle and one class.

“I hope you don’t mind sharing a glass? I don’t want Simon to think that I’m sharing wine with someone when he’s away…”

“You mean I would need to share germs of your mouth?”

As she looked shocked I released that in this deep STES humor and sarcasm are something that is quite easily lost. I needed to fix this.

“Honey, it was a joke!”, I said stepping closer and putting her glass down on the dresser. Reaching one had behind her ass I took the other hand behind her head and leaned to kiss her. As I pulled her body to mine her lips parted and our tongues met in passionate wrestling match. I could have stayed there forever feeling heat of her body against mine. But my dick rubbing against her pussy demanded attention.

“I think we have the germs settled now, wouldn’t you think?”

When she started to answer I interrupted her by saying “Maybe one more just to be sure.” The second kiss was even more passionate that the first one.

“Now get the wardrobe out so we can head for shower.”

She started to go through the closet with precision and pace I’ve hardy ever seen in women trying to figure out what to wear to bar. Soon the selection was set on the bed. Looking what she was going to wear convinced that she could pick up any heterosexual male from the bar if she wanted.

“You know… I’ve had fantasies of you soaping the sexy body of yours in shower and me joining in to help you. And to fuck you silly. I think that is what I’m going to do now.”

She didn’t say anything, just grabbed my hand and let me to the bathroom. I watched as she set the water running. Grabbing the soap, she said

“Are you coming?”

She must have seen the look in my face as she continued.

“We’ve got it covered.”, she leaned close and whispered into my ear “You can come inside of me.” and winked. It was good to see that she could include some humor into this. That meant that she was actually into it and it was not only the STES speaking.

“If you still have something left”, she said stepping under the water. She undid her hair from the ponytail and threw the scrunchie to me. I placed it on the sink and stepped in closing the door. I turned off the water and took the soap. She was standing facing the wall. Leaning down I put my hands around her and started soaping her legs with my bare hands. As I was working upwards she spread her legs wider to get me better access to her inner thighs. I heard her gasp in disappointment when moved to her stomach without touching her pussy.

“Did I miss a spot?”, I teased pushing myself against her my hands wondering upwards but not quite going to her breasts. God, it took all my self-control not start fondling them and penetrate her right now. I never knew that I was such a tease by nature. Apparently, the years watching and dreaming of the unreachable girls made me want some payback. And I had Simon to thank for this opportunity.

“Yeah…”, her reply snapped me back from my thought.

“Do you want me to go there.”

“Yes, please.”, she looked over her shoulder with pleading puppy eyes. “I really need to be clean when I go out with the girls…”

She kept looking into my eyes as I raised my hands to soap the tits. I lingered there for some time as they felt so nice under my touch. She gasped as I suddenly pinched both nipples slightly.

“Spread your arms.”

I soaped her arms admiring the almost perfect tone of all the muscles. When I was done, I guided them down.

“Next your back.”

I took more soap. This time I started downwards from her shoulders and started working downwards towards the price. Her perfect ass. When I reached her lower back, I told her to turn around and went down on my knees on the floor. Her pussy was on my eye level as I started giving each cheek attention with one hand. She was definitely enjoying this as she was moaning quietly. I rose up and took more soap with emphasis.

“And now the missed spot.”, I said squeezing her against the wall. My left hand reach between her and the wall for her ass crack. She moaned loudly as I slid my fingers up and down over her asshole. She liked that. Have to keep that in mind for the future. My right hand slid between us and her legs. She was moaning hard when my fingers repeatedly met between her legs as I was more and more rapidly rubbing her privates. I could feel her muscles tensing and her hear breathing going heavy. I saw the pleasure in her eyes and I knew that she was close. So, I did what every thoughtful lover does: stopped.

“No. No. No. Please continue.”, she panted.

“It’s time for you to rinse and do your hair.”, I commanded. She looked betrayed so I continued. “Remember what I said earlier.” I paused for effect. “My fantasy has been to fuck you silly in shower. And that I will do. You get to cum then.”

I stepped back and she started to rinse the soap. I watched the water and soap run down her perfect curves. She was real naked beauty.

#sex

“Now your hair”, I instructed handing her the shampoo bottle. She took the bottle, flipped hair to frontside and started shampooing. I was my cue when she turned facing the shower: I stepped close and guided the head of my dick between her pussy lips. Before she could react, I grabbed her waist with both hands and rammed myself upwards entering her deep. This caught her totally by surprise. She dropped the shampoo bottle and yelped leaning forward as force of my thrust forced on her toes. Her hands caught the tap and she was not falling as I was holding her hips tight in place while enjoying hot smooth tightness of her pussy for the first time. I rammed ten seconds like a jackhammer and then eased up to slow & steady pace as I wanted this first time of ours to last longer.

“Wash your hair.”

I eased her down so that her heels were also on floor. As her balance steadied, she resumed washing her hair. Behind her I was marveled how great if felt to feel her ass compressing against me when I pushed in deep. I was going slow but forcefully to enjoy that extra squeeze at the base of me dick.

“I. Need. To. Rinse.”, she panted in the pace of my thrusts.

“Do that.”

“Could. You. Stop. For. A. Minute?”

“Not going to happen. I’m enjoying this way too much. So get going. And be quick. The grand finale is about to start. Soon.”

I kept pumping in and out of her pussy while she was trying to rinse her hair. That took her focus and she started rocking back and forth in the rhythm of my thrusts. I kept tight grip on her hips and pace relaxed as I didn’t want to smash her face to wall. When she seemed to be ready, I moved my hands to her boots and found her nipples erected hard. I massaged her boobs causing slight moan to escape from her lips. I pinched the nipples and she yelped. I leaned close to her left ear and whispered 

“Time to cash your promise and make my fantasy true. Lean over.”

She leaned forward grabbing good hold of the tap and arching her back so that her ass was in perfect angle for me to penetrate deep. I moved my hands back to her hips. I started to raise the pace and force of my thrusts slowly. She kept pushing back the best she could.

“Now I’m going to fuck you silly. I’ve been waiting for this so long, Sarah.”

She started to lose it due to pleasure and fatigue. Even her well-toned feet couldn’t hold her as my fucking started to approach animalist vigor.

“Fuck me. Yes. Fuck me deep. Deeper. Harder. Fuck. Fuck. I cannot take it anymore. Give it to me.”

I pounded her mercilessly as her legs started to give in.

“Fuck you feel so good. You are so super hot. God, I love to fuck you. You have the best ass in town. I’m never gonna stop fucking you.”, I was approaching limits of my endurance also while doing her like a rabbit.

“I’ll fuck you. So hard. That you feel. It with every. Dance move. You do tonight.”, I panted meaning every word.

“I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. I’M CUMMING.”, she screamed fast and hysterically. Her back arched and her pussy muscles started grabbing my dick like a vice. I knew I couldn’t take it anymore. Her pussy was getting so tight. My dick was harder than ever -hard as steel- but thrusting in and out was getting more and more difficult. I wanted to cum deep in her. I put all my might in three final thrusts stopping balls deep in her. Then I let go the orgasm I’ve been fighting for several minutes already.

“Shiit…”, was all I got out while holding her hips. As soon as I had shot my load deep inside her I relaxed my grip a little. Her legs gave in and she collapsed into me. We both ended up on the floor panting. I did the only thing could muster strength for and raised my hand to put the warm shower on. I was still semi hard inside her but so spent that I had no energy left to get going for round two. We laid there for time that felt like eternity but was likely only few minutes.

“I’d better go so that you can get ready before the girls are here.”

I untangled myself from the heap and helped her up. With trembling legs she showered once more and got out. I enjoyed the shower for a while and caught the towel she tossed me when I stepped out. While drying myself I watched her starting to do her hair still nude. God, she was beautiful. Perfect body and face like every of those cutest girls in any neighborhood.

I went to bedroom and thought about my earlier programming while I dressed up. I needed to finetune it a bit. Part of her not being cheated was still OK. I had just to do Simon when he returned. And the kids just in case. Probably I should also find out if there were more girls Simon has had fun with and at least somehow secure the latest so she wouldn’t cause any unexpected issues. So there was quite much to do. But now I had to finalize Sarah. At the moment I wanted to have more of her and until Simon was back to satisfy her I could justify that to myself.

So I wanted to her to remember the sex and feel good about it. I also wanted her to my bed next morning. Like on cue she exited bathroom hair done with towel wrapped around her. I hugged her tight making sure I had good skin contact right places and applied the last STES. I whispered into her ear.

“When you return home after party, change to running clothes and go for your morning run. When you return slip to my backyard. Make sure no-one sees you enter. Backdoor code is 11221133 for tonight. Join me in bed.”, I released the hug. “Have fun.”

“I will.”

I check from the mirror that I didn’t look too much as if I had just fucked my neighbor’s wife, I exited and went home. Finally, I’ve got an idea on what do to the hidden room in my basement. I had a to-do-list:

  1. Order decent camera set-ups. Hidden for bedroom and professional multicamera to basement room.
  2. Program Simon to forget fooling around and take care of Sarah & family
  3. Find out who Simon’s the latest mistress was and to ensure she was no threat
  4. Ensure that the girls were safe from the stupidity of their father
  5. Renovate the hidden room of in basement



And Fulfill Sarah’s needs until Simon was up to the task. How selfless of me! First task was easy: just spend 10+ k online and you will get the stuff delivered to your door next day. Even on weekend. While I was shopping for cameras, I realized I wanted more toys. I practically emptied few sex shops from all kinds of toys and outfits of different sizes. You never know what you need (and in which size). Those would be good addition to the basement room. This was fun. Especially when I didn’t have think about such petty things as spending shitloads of money. Some furniture still and I was done. I also ordered sound proofing and other construction items online not to get local people too curious. Apparently, there was some construction work to do. Or shortcut via STES. But that was to worry next week.

I enjoyed a bottle of wine while spending the most profitable hours of the week earning money from drunken suckers who thought their game was up to the higher limits. When I thought it was enough for the night I dropped to my bed and fell asleep totally exhausted. Few short hours later I was woken up with the best possible way: I heard Sarah moan softly as I felt her sliding her dripping wet pussy on my hard dick. What happened between that and the time she left in the afternoon is topic of another story.

**EPILOGUE**

Shortly after she had left it was time for me to “accidently” meet Simon at the mailboxes. My timing was almost fucked up by arrival of the camera packet. Which was almost immediately followed-up by two huge boxes from one of the sex shops. But I made it on time.

“Greetings Simon! How was your trip?”, I said shaking his hand.

“Hey!”, he replied starting to have strange impression on his face as STES was sinking in. When I was sure I pushed further.

“You need tell me everything about your trip.”

“I didn’t go to the conference I told my wife. I went to meet my mistress Julia and spend three days with her.”

“Please don’t tell my wife!”, he added

“No, I will not. But you need to do few things. You need to give me all the information of Julia. Full name, address, e-mail, phone number, chats, picture.”, he pulled out his phone and started to send me all kind of information.

“Now you need to delete all traces of what you sent from your phone. And you need to inform Julia that things are “crazy at home” and that you cannot be in touch with her during next week.”, he started working with his phone again. When he looked up. I asked

“Was Julia only girl you had affair with?”

“No. But I’ve been having fun with her last 5 years.”, he must have picked her up young as I remembered her still looking quite young. Or she was just young looking. Anyway, it was time to put in the block

“You need to remember that we never had this conversation. Also you need to remember that you cannot tell about Julia or any of your affairs to anyone. In one week you will destroy everything related to them from all of your devices and trash all the items that can link you. And you need to satisfy all Sarah’s sexual needs. They are more than you expect so every cue she gives for sex you make sure you satisfy her. And you want to propose Sarah to become my private Yoga instructor. That will earn your family good money and free some of her time rom tight schedule of the gym. You need to remember that.”

“I remember all of that.”, he replied as the block settled in.

“Now go home and spend time with your family.”

We parted our ways and I started planning on how I shall handle Julia.


End file.
